Lost Past
by Nadako-Mika
Summary: Yami's still trying to figure out more about his past. He and Anzu have grown incredibly close, as though they were a couple. But what will happen when a girl comes up and says she's Yami's past wife? **Prologue up**


**Title: Lost Past   
Chapter:** prologue   
**Type:** Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction   
**Genre:** Romance (Y/?)   
**Rating:** PG 

**Summary:** Yami's still trying to figure out more about his past. He and Anzu have grown incredibly close, as though they were a couple. But what will happen when a girl comes up and says she's Yami's past wife?

**A/N:** I'm really not suppose to be posting new pictures, as I have about 5 other fics I have to write. But I couldn't resist posting something! Here's a sneak preview of what is to come of this story! Rainbow is gonna be sooo mad at me..^^;

**** Some of the words may have a star (*) beside them. this means that an explanation or pronouncation of the word/name is located at the bottom of the page.****

  
  
  
  
  


  
**Lost Past**   
Chapter: Prologue   
Written By: Nadak-mika

  
  
  
  


For many years I have been confined in this small prison. Waiting for the day when Fate eventually lets me out. Trapped in this item I am, never to be let out. I can see nothing of the outside world; I don't know where I am or who I'm with. My soul shall be forever tied to the powers of this artifact.

I shall never forget the day this very prison was created. Enjoying the warm climate of my home, I never was expecting that horrible event. Yes, Fate has been cruel.

As I walked down the palace steps I looked around me. My maidens were busy tending to my miraculous garden. Barely anything grew in this part of the Earth, but my maidens have served me well, and created this very oasis of which I walk to. I knelt by the small flowing stream and felt the water; it felt cool to the touch. I leaned forward a little and peered into the crystal waters; I see my reflection. I noticed that my hair was neatly done, my clothing were rich to the touch, and I had on many expensive jewels. I wondered how I afforded all this. My thoughts travelled to the time when I was wedded. Beautiful and handsome was my husband. Clad in soft and elegant clothing. That was the happiest time of my life; being wedded to the man that I loved.

I snapped back from my past memories. Peering once more into the clear water I see myself wearing a petite necklace; small yet very costly. How can any peasant afford this trinket? That's when I remembered I was married to the wealthiest and most powerful man in all of Egypt. The Pharoah he was. Rich and powerful. But I did not only marry him for his fortune, I fell in love with his self. He was a kind soul, loving and caring, yet ruthless. By his rank he was the judge of crime and punishment. Death was the main punishment. But yet I still love him.

As I dream about my love I hear one of my maidens shout my name. "Mistress!" they call, "Mistress! The Master's messenger bears news. He says it is urgent." I quickly get up and walk through the large castle halls. I reach the front entrance to see an exhausted man. Covered in dust and sand he was, gasping for breath from the long run.

"Mistress," he says, "I am very sorry for my untimely intrusion, but I come bearing horrible news." he waited cautiously.

"Go on," I say.

"It is the Lord. He...He has fallen in battle!" he said regretfully.

Grief and sorrow filled my heart as the last words were repeated in my mind. It can't be true! He is a strong man! No one can take him down. It just can't be true... Sadly it was true. His wounded body was brought into the sick bay; where he was tended to quickly. I stood by him in shock. Everyone was trying their best to keep him alive. He was quickly losing blood from the large wounds; internally and externally. His skin was becoming colder every second. It startled me when I saw his eyes open slowly and painfully.

"Ishaniea*..." he called to me, "I was... victorious." Those were his last words before he fell, starting his path towards the afterlife.

All of a sudden one of the Pharoah's high priests rushed forward. Holding up a pyramid shaped item, he muttered a spell. Soon all seven priests joined in the chant. Light emerged from my husband's body. It took the form of his body. His soul! What were they doing with his soul?! 'What foul spell of Seth where they chanting?' I wondered. His soul was sucked into the item and all was quiet.

I walked towards the highest ranked of the priests. "I demand to know what is going on!" I ordered.

"My queen," he bowed low, "It is what the Lord wished. He wished to be trapped in the Sonnen** Puzzle when he died. He means to keep the evil spirits at bay."

I looked at him sternly. "You mean to say that my husband will never get a chance in the Afterlife? He will be trapped in that item for all eternity?"

"Yes Mistress, That is what he intended."

My heart felt cold. If I finally died I will not see him in the Afterlife. I shall never see him again. I turned to the blacksmith and his family sobbing in the corner. "You!" I called, "Make me an item similar to these Sonnen items. But put not a mark of the Pharoah's, but my own signature."

"Yes, Mistress," he answered, leaving quickly to his job.

I then turned to the priests. "You shall all perform this spell on me."

"But... My Queen," one started.

"I do not wish for anything else. Please just grant me this one wish. I may never see my husband again. I love him too much, I have to see him again. Be it a thousand years or more, I will see his face again!"

"We understand."

I turned around and left the room. I prepared myself for this ritual. I calmed my soul and my mind, never letting the heartache get to me. Hours later the blacksmith came back with a golden wrist band. He wished me well and prayed for my safety, "May Horus watch over you always.". The priests came back after the blacksmith left, carrying the ingredients needed to perform the spell. As I felt my soul being released and captured I whispered my husband's name. I shall see you soon... Yami.

*********

*Ishaniea- The queen's name (i-shan-I-ya)   
****Sonnen- The Millenium items ( I don't think I spelled that right O.o)   
  
**

**A/N:** Well what did you think? You have to remember that this is only the prologue to the story. If you think you're going to be interested in reading my story then please send a review or email me! Consider this a SNEAK PREVIEW!!!!


End file.
